A (very weird) reunion
by xxcreepycrafterxx
Summary: Garry and Ib have made it out of the art gallery alive. So has Mary, which terrifies Ib and Garry. After many years of not seeing eachother, Mary decides to "get the old group back together". Garry still isn't very comfortable with Mary, and Mary doesn't approve of this shady character who's stealing her friend. Something strange went on in the gallery, and now Garry cant age.
1. A tasty reunion

**-This story is from Garry's POV, because Garry's boss. Mary is completely disapproving of this whole 'friendship' between Ib and Garry. Ib is Mary's age, so she should be Mary's friend, right?!-**

It's been nine years since the whole art gallery incident, and I'm not quite sure _how_ this happened, but Mary made it out of the fabricated world alive. Me and Ib, well, we were just beyond terrified. I had to step up to the plate and be the man in this situation, because, you know, I AM the man here. Unless there's something going on with Ib that I don't know about. If Ib IS a man, then, I feel all weird for liking her. A lot.

Well, Mary had gone right out and suggested that we go out to eat somewhere, her, Ib, and I. Yes, of course MARY Had to set this up. So, here we all are, walking to some café by the art gallery. Just the place we wanted to be. But Mary insisted. "So, ah, Mary, how's life been since the gallery?" I ask. Both girls were 18 (And of marrying age!), and I was interested to see what their lives were like. "Oh ,Garry, it's been fabulous. I've gotten a job as the receptionist for the art gallery! So, when the gallery is closed, since I've got another set of keys for the main doors, I can go see everyone!" She answers. When Mary had said 'gallery', I saw Ib tense up a little bit. How I wish I could rub her shoulders to make all of her pain go away, tell her that everything would be alright. "Oh, look! we're here!" I hear Ib exclaim, and point to the small café in front of us. Me, again, being the gentleman, held the door for the ladies. Well, lady and painting.

A few minutes later, we are all munching on some overly- priced, small snacks. "So, Ib, how have things been?" I ask, actually_ caring. "_Well, I'm living off of a small amount of money that my parents gave me when I moved out." She says. "So, a small apartment, I assume?" I inquire. "Yeah." She says, swirling her finger in the remains of frosting left on a napkin from a cinnamon roll. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Well, at least you've a place to stay, and some money to live on." I say, feeling her head against my shoulder. "Ahem!" Mary says, getting our attention. Dammit. "Well, I'd say we're ready to leave, are we not?" She asks curtly, with force. I get my arm off of Ib's shoulder, and stretch my arms. "Yeah, I guess we are." I say, yawning. "Yeah, I guess." Ib says, getting out of her seat. Damn Mary.


	2. The bus driver's after my girl

As we were walking away from the café, I could see a fading look of jealous rage on Mary's face, which made me happy. "Oh, here's my house." Mary says, pointing to a cottage- looking place across the street. "Bye, Mary! See you around!" Ib says happily, waving goodbye. "Sorry we didn't get to talk much, Ib, I just wanted to get the old group back together." Mary says, walking away. "Well, my brunette companion, where are your living quarters located?" I ask, reaching for her hand. She takes my hand, and swings it back and forth as we walk. "I'm a little ways off. I'm near that shopping center with the video store. You know that place?" She asks. "That place where all the stoners hang out?" I ask, grinning. "Yeah, that place." She confirms. She looks up at me. "Im really glad we were able to get together, us and Mary." Ib says as we walk to the bus stop.

"So," I ask, leaning up against a pole with a 'bus stop' sign on it, "How's everything at the apartment? everything going well?" "Yeah, except-" Ib starts to stay, but is interrupted by loud thunder, and a sudden downpour of rain. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I yell, not caring who hears me. "Garry!" Ib exclaims, laughing. She lightly punches me in the gut. "Here, take my jacket. I'm feeling generous." I say, laughing, and put my jacket on Ib's shoulders. She giggles. No, the jacket isn't the same one as the one from the art gallery. It's a lot less poser- ish. Its a plain, black, trench coat. She leans up against me, and it's almost like the sun came out. Except, it didn't. And it's still raining. But, you get the point.

The bus comes moments after. I grab two dollars, and hand them to the driver. "I'm paying for both of us." I say. "That's quite a looker you've got there, mate." The driver jokes. "Hey, back off, she's mine." I say, making Ib giggle. We walk to the back of the bus, and take the seats next to each other. Ib leans up against me, and I wrap my arm around her. My jacket was soaked against her shoulders, but I didn't care.


	3. An unexpected gift

As I had my arm around Ib, not daring to breathe, the only thought going through my head was, 'I wish time could freeze right here, and I could just stay like this forever. With my arm around a soaking wet, sleeping Ib ((does that sound as wrong as I think it does?)). Once we were at the stop before Ib's stop, I shook her awake. "Ib," I whispered "It's your stop." "I hear her mumble something, then open her eyes. "Are we still on the bus?" While she was in her sleepy, sluggish state, I could use this as an opportunity! "Yes, honey." As I thought, she didn't question my reply. I stood, and grabbed her arms and pulled her out of her seat.

"Looks like it stopped raining." I say, shading my eyes from the setting sun. How long were we on the bus? "So, shall I accompany you to your living quarters, my lady?" I ask jokingly. "Why yes, my prince, you shall." She says, doing a curtsy while giggling. "Let us be on our way." I say, and we walk to her apartment, dodging the occasional group of stoners. "Here's my building!" Ib says, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards her apartment building.

I stand in front of the door leading to her building. "So, should I leave, or do you need anything else?" I ask. "I just have something to give you before you leave." Ib says, and get this. SHE KISSES ME. ON THE CHEEK. It was very quick, but it was going to take a while for me to forget that.

"Well, that was _very_ unexpected." I say, still dazed. "Well, you know." Ib says, blushing, swinging my arms back and forth. "I guess I'll leave now." I say, my face as red as Ib's now. "I guess so." She says


	4. Everybody wants some of Garry

I.. don't know how to react as I walk away from Ib. I've forgotten how to breathe, how to think, the only thing going through my brain is how she had looked. She seemed embarrassed, but she was the one who had kissed me. What if.. what if she has the same feelings for me as I have for her? I doubt it. I mean, there are plenty of fish in the sea. She could be in a relationship, for all I know. Damn, I hope not. I board a different bus than the one me and Ib had taken to get to her apartment. I hand the bus driver a dollar, then I go to the back of the bus, and get a seat by the window. I stare out the window, at the darkening sky, the day's events flickering through my head. I hope Ib isn't all awkward towards me after what had happened.

I lay awake in bed, not able to sleep. Every time I try to fall asleep, something wakes me up again. I give in, and grab the phone on the nightstand by my bed. I dial the number I had unintentionally memorized.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line. "Yeah, Ib, it's Garry. I.. cant sleep. I need something to occupy me." I say, thinking about how lame that sounded. "Me too. Every time I try to sleep, something's waking me up. I don't even know what." She responds. "So, uh, were you.. hanging out with Mary tomorrow, or something?" I ask, praying that the answer was 'no'. I hold my breath until I hear "No, she had family to visit. She had sounded really pained saying that, like she hadn't wanted to visit her family. She seems pretty damn intent on keeping us apart." Ib says. "Maybe she's jealous! After all, I can see why. All the bitches want some of the Garmister." I say, chuckling. "The Garmister?" Ib questions, giggling. "Yeah! I'm practically a hoe MAGNET!" I say, to Ib's hysterical laughter. I swear, that laughter is the sound of ANGELS.

Many hours later, Ib hangs up, and I am able to sleep.


	5. Who's better looking?

I had a nice, peaceful sleep that night. Well, what little hours of sleep I was able to get. I had gotten off the phone with Ib sometime around 3 a.m. We had talked about what we were doing tomorrow, which turned into us meeting up by Ib's apartment, and just going wherever we felt like going.

I had caught a 10 a.m. bus, and now was walking towards Ib's apartment building. I had bought a gift to surprise her with, and I felt like a total stalker, just standing outside of her building, not doing anything. Finally, I heard the lobby doors open, and I saw Ib step outside. "Now _I'm_ the one who's got a gift for you." I say with a grin. I picked her up, and kissed her (ON THE LIPS!) for what felt like an eternity.

"Well, that was_ quite_ a gift!" Ib exclaims, giggling, still in my arms. I put her down, only to see a bunch of ten year old boys staring at us. "What, you've never seen pure gorgeousness like me before? Now, SCRAM!" I yell, making Ib laugh, and sending the boys running. "So, where would you like to go today?" I ask Ib, taking her hand. "I was just thinking maybe a stroll in the park or something." She suggests. "A stroll in the park! How romantic!" I say, putting my arm around Ib's shoulder. "Then you can go scare some more ten year olds!" She says, laughing.

Now we're back on the bus, heading to the park. "Damn, do you know how hard it is being _this_ appealing all the time?" I ask. Ib shoves me playfully. "Well, obviously. I would know, since im _much_ more attractive than you are!" She says, doing a dramatic hair- flip. "Oh _really, _now. We'll just have to see about that." I say, poking her shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am, but which one of us is more attractive?" I ask an elderly woman sitting in front of us. "Well, I would have to go with this missy, right here." She says, pointing to Ib. "FU-" I start to yell, but my mouth is quickly covered by Ib's hand. "Not on the bus, idiot!" She whispers, gesturing to all of he people around us.


	6. Garry is now a horse

After eventually asking everyone on the bus which one of us was more attractive, somehow, Ib had ended up_ winning_. Now we were off the bus, and walking around. "So, we were just going to wander around?" I ask. "Yeah, I guess. If that's what you want to do." She says. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm freaking starving." I say. "Alright, where do you want to go, person who's much less attractive than me?" Ib asks. I see a burger place across the street that was doing a pretty good job at making my mouth water. "How about over there?" I ask, pointing towards the burger place. "Alright, sure! Burgers it is, then!" She says. "ONWARD, MY TRUSTY STEED!" She yells, jumping on my back. I lift her onto my shoulders, to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Ow! Do you know how much you _weigh_?!" I exclaim. "Eek! I feel like I'm going to fall over!" Ib squeals. "I would never let you fall." I whisper.

Some forty minutes later, we are full of burgers, fries, and soda, and we are on our way to the park. "My shoulders still ache.." I groan, rubbing my shoulders. "Well, will this help?" Ib asks, grabbing my hands and kissing me on the check. "Nah, my shoulders still hurt pretty badly." I say, chuckling. "You little piece of shit!" Ib exclaims, laughing, and kisses me on the lips for what I wish was forever.

As soon as we get to the park, my breath is taken away by the beauty of the scenery. I feel like this area of the park could be painted, and it would look magnificent. The leaves on the trees were bright, vivid greens, and the grass was absolutely gorgeous. I grab Ib's hands, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of utter joy, happiness. "Garry, look how nice the trees look!" Ib exclaims, sounding like she feels the exact way I do about the scenery. "I know." I whisper in her ear, "But you look even _better._"


	7. Ib becomes one with nature

"Hey! Get down from there! You'll get us in trouble!" I shout up one of the many massive trees. "Well, now I'm scared to jump! This is like, twenty feet up!" Ib yells. I could hear her voice wavering. I had to get her down before we get caught by anyone who just so happened to watch over the park. Like, you know, security guards. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have climbed it in the first place!" I yell. How in the hell am I going to get her down from there?

"Alright, you know what? I have an idea." I say, a sudden plan already formulating in my brain. "Well, let's fuckin' hear it then!" Ib yells impatiently. "So, your going to hang by your arms, from the branch you're sitting on," I say, "Yeah, like that." Ib is now dangling by her skinny arms on a large tree branch. "Well, what the hell NOW?!" She asks, "My arms are getting tired!' "Im going to go right underneath you, and catch you. And if I miss, well, then, you become a huge splatter on the grass, then I would have to go through the trouble of burying you and all of that crap." I say.

"A- alright.. I'm- I'm going.. to jump now, you hear? And you_ better_ fucking catch me." Ib stammers, and fear was coating her every word. Let's just hope I don't fuck up. "AAAAAHH!" Ib screams, as she hurtles down towards the ground, and lands in my arms.

"Thanks for not letting me fall." Ib whispers and kisses me on the cheek. "Well, I think we both know, I'm not that kind of person." I whisper back.


	8. Scaring some more ten- year olds

I put Ib down, and grin slyly. "Let's go scare some ten year olds." I say, making Ib laugh so much that her whole face turned red. "Alright then, mister boogey- man." She says, still laughing. She takes my hand, and starts swinging my arm back and forth as we walk. "Ooh! a park! Over there! The victims are nice and _fressssshhh..._" I say in a disturbing tone. "Alright, now you're just creeping me the fuck out." She says, and I laugh. We walk under a slide, making sure nobody could see us. "Shut up, and let _me_ do all the talking. Okay?" I whisper, only to have Ib stomp on my foot.

"_Helloooo there, young laaaad. I am a ghoooost from Ireland, coming to haaaauuuuunt yoooooouuuuu..." _I utter in a not- so spooky sounding voice, to a kid who was sitting on line, waiting to go on the slide. "You know I can see you, and your hot girlfriend, right?" The boy asks, peering over a railing on a tall platform he was standing on. "HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY GIRL, HUH, PUNK?! SHES MINE!" I yell, getting a little_ too_ carried away. "Yeah, she's really hot." The boy says, mouthing 'call me' to Ib "FUCK OFF, BRAT!" I yell. I see kid running away screaming, "Moooommy! That guy just said the 'F' woooord!" "Come on! Before his mom gets over here!" Ib whispers, talking my hand, and running.

I stumble to keep up. Once we were out of range of the park, I fell over. On the grass. I didn't care about leaves, or twigs, or bugs in my hair, I was just tired as hell. "Hey, Ib? Yeah, I'm just going to stay here for a little while.." I say. Ib falls down right next to me and takes my hand. "Well, that's fine with me, as long as I can stay here with you." She says, leaning her head on my shoulder. I sit up, breaking the mood, and I hear Ib making some dying whale noise. "No, bitch, you have to leave." I say, sarcastically, pointing towards the parks gates. I fall back don again.

Moments later, Ib is sitting up,covering my face with leaves. "Ib, what in the fuck are you_ doing_?!" I ask, making some of the leaves fall off. "I dunno, I'm bored." Ib says. I sit up, making all of the leaves fall. "Well, will_ this_ occupy you?" I ask, and kiss her.

"Nah, I'm still pretty dang bored." Ib says, after a very long kiss. "Ungrateful asshole." I mumble jokingly, and Ib shoves me.


	9. No funny business!

Minutes later, me and Ib had dozed off. I sat up, shaking the leaves and twigs out of my hair. I kiss Ib's lips to wake her up. "Ib, we're still at the park.." I whisper in her ear. She yawns, and sits up. "Come on, we have to leave, it's nearly 5:00. The park closes in an hour." I say, standing up. I grab Ib's hand, and pull her to her feet. "I'm too tired.." Ib mumbles, then kisses me for a (very) long time.

About ten minutes later, we are on the bus. We took seats next to each other, and Ib's head is resting on my shoulder. I have my arms wrapped around her, not daring to breathe. ((deijavu from an earlier chapter?)) I almost ended up falling asleep. But, I have to stay awake, to get Ib off of the bus, and to her apartment. At the stop before her stop, I let go of Ib. "Your stop is next, Ib." I whisper. She yawns, and rubs her eyes. I swear, she's so fucking cute, she's like a little kid.

We get off of the bus, with a very sleepy Ib. We are holding hands (yet again), and walking to her apartment building. "Alright, should I leave, or help get you upstairs this time?" I ask. "Meh, I'm too tired to think.." She mumbles. "Okay, I'd better help get you upstairs." I decide, and walk into her building with her. "I'm, ah, going upstairs with her," I say to the man at the front desk, "But I'll be right back down, I swear." I add quickly, taking my arm from around Ib's shoulder. "Alright, no funny business up there, you two, we don't allow that in our building." The man at the front desk says sternly. "Yes sir." I say quickly, saluting him. As we walk towards the elevator, I put my arm back around Ib's shoulder. "Pretty strict man, am I right?" I whisper. "I mean, he's a lot nicer when you know, it's daytime, and there aren't _certain_ sketchy- looking guys coming into his building." She says pointedly, and pokes my ribs as we get into the elevator.

"Your apartment is all the way at the end of the hall?!" I ask, somewhat taken aback. "Yeah, it's a pretty long walk." Ib says. "Here we are. Fifth floor." She says, as we walk out of the elevator. I hear some loud groaning, and 'Ooh, yeah, right there, baby' coming from the other side of a door, and the words "No funny business" pop into my head. I can only _imagine_ how much trouble those two would get into later on.

"So, how was your day today?" I ask, taking Ib's hand, and kissing it. "It was fine, thank you for asking." She replies. "Although, I do know that your day was made 100 times better because _I_ was with you." I say jokingly. "Yes, that's_ obviously_ what made my day so nice." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She lets go of my hand, and fishes a set of keys out from deep in her pocket. She unlocks a door labeled '5Q'. "So, should I be on my way?" I ask, leaning up against the wall outside of Ib's apartment door. "Hold on a second. I have something to give you." She says. She wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me.


	10. A deadly encounter

It was probably one of the longest kisses we've shared. How long was it? Well, let's just say, the receptionist _really_ doesn't like me. Oh my Lord, it was better than when Mary was fuming with rage. which felt pretty damn awesome. I hadn't wanted to let go, and neither had Ib. We had both wanted time to freeze, right there, and stay like that forever. Our lips pressed together, not a care in the world. By the time she had broken the kiss, we both had to take a few minutes to catch our breath. But it was definitely worth it. We were both grinning from ear to ear, wishing time went by more slowly. I just wish I could've seen the look on the receptionist's face. He wasn't yelling, he just stopped in the middle of scolding me, and stared. But, I don't really give a damn about what the receptionist thinks of me.

As I walked to the bus stop, the only thing on my mind was all that had happened today. It was almost like this bond, this boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, had developed today. I mean, we were very close when she was younger, and now we were able to get even _closer._ I'm just not quite sure if Ib is up for that yet.

I sit down at the back of the bus, and I see my _favorite _person boarding the bus. Just the person I wanted to see. Mary.

She waved to me, like nothing was wrong, like we were best friends. She sat down next to me. "Hi, Garry!" She says, looking all smiles and happiness. Call me paranoid, but I feel like she could strike at any moment. After all, she_ had_ tried to kill me in that damned gallery. After that, I'm just not quite sure what to expect. It was _clearly_ just an act, because as soon as the bus started moving, and the rumbling of the wheels on the pavement blocked out the majority of the noise going on inside the bus, she struck. And I mean_ struck_. Like a mother- fucking _COBRA_, for Lord's sake! She grabbed my shirt collar. "Listen, _Garry,_ I don't know _what_ you've been doing with Ib, but she's mine. MINE, you hear?!" She said menacingly, raising her voice slightly. "You're not even a _GIRL! _And, you're older than her! So what makes you think you can go and just steal her away from me, huh?!" Mary demands, her fist still holding my shirt collar. I could see the blade of that same pocket knife sticking out of her pocket. But, i mean, she wouldn't. Not in public, on a bus. Mary's stop must've come, because I hear her say, "Bastard, this isn't over." icily as she walks off the bus. She walks over to the side of the bus, and, making sure I see her, takes out the palette knife and grins menacingly. Oh shit.


	11. IB KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!

**-Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while, I've been spending all of my time roleplaying =.= SORRY! I will update the story as frequently as possible from now on, okay?-**

After that little encounter with Mary, I was completely scared out of my wits. I wonder how Ib is doing.. and if she had to have a little 'chat' with the receptionist. Well, he can kiss my ass. Just the thought of it made me grin. Ib probably making some snide remark to the receptionist, not the receptionist kissing my ass.

I got off the bus, walking to my house, only to see Ib standing in front of the door. How in the _hell_ does she know where I live?! "Garry!" Ib exclaims, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing me. "Well, somebody certainly missed me. I've only been gone for what, 2 hours, give or take?" I say, Ib's arms still around my neck. She lets go of my neck, and holds both of my hands with hers. "On a more serious note, something happened to me on the bus today. Something very bad." I say darkly. "What happened?! Who would_ dare_ cause any pain to my sweet Garry? I will KICK THEIR ASS." Ib says forcefully. I tell Ib all that had happened on the bus ride with Mary. "And, when she got off the bus, she made sure I could see her, and she took out the palette knife,_ that_ palette knife, and gave me some sort of malicious grin, which scared the crap out of me." Ib just stared at me, shaking her head. "This.. is not good." "Well, _OBVIOUSLY!_" I say sarcastically, trying to brighten the mood. Ib punches me in the arm. "Sarcastic piece of crap." She says laughing. "So, uh, _why_ are you here, exactly?" I ask, chuckling. "Eh, I got bored of my apartment. Besides, because of _YOU_, the receptionist hates me." Ib says. "Hey, look, that was YOUR fault. YOU'RE the one who kissed me!" I say. "Oh well." Ib says with a shrug. "How about I do it again?" She says with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pulled me down by my jacket towards her and she kissed me deeply.


End file.
